Colors of Raven
by Cartoonicat
Summary: A mysterious prism creates eight Ravens, each of a different color and with a different aspect of her personality. / An 'Original Teen Titans' take on the episode 'Colors of Raven', along with the aftermath. BBRae, established RobStar, and lots of CyRae friendship fluff.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!**

 **Colors of Raven**

After a long and surprisingly grueling battle with Dr. Light, the Teen Titans returned home to much needed rest and recuperation. Each teen made their way into the common room hoping to find something to ease their fatigued states.

Beast Boy and Cyborg groaned in unison, sporting matching burns and lacerations from Light's cannon blasts. "Dude," the changeling flopped on the couch, "I never wanna move again…"

Cyborg nodded, sprawling out beside his best friend, "Me neither…"

"Robin, my head is doing the throbbing," Starfire, the resident alien, wasn't much better off. She tentatively massaged a large red bump on her forehead. Getting thrown headfirst through a car door would have put a regular human out to pasture - yet, due to her resilient Tamaranean skin, Starfire merely wound up with a bruised cranium. The boy wonder returned from the kitchen area with an ice pack, lovingly wrapped in a thin towel, and handed it to his girlfriend with a worried expression.

"Hey, Cy? Can you check Star for a concussion?" their leader asked.

"Concussion?" Starfire applied the ice pack to her forehead, "What is this 'concussion' you speak of, Robin?"

Cyborg groaned, not eager to rise from his spot on the couch, "I doubt she has one, Rob. She's been through worse than Dr. Light and been fine."

Robin wasn't convinced, crossing his arms stubbornly. "We need to assure that the team is up to standards, and if Star has a concussion…"

The tin man shook his head and stood, "Alright, I get it. We'll be in the med-bay."

"Robin, why do you believe I possess the 'concussion'?" Starfire inquired, but was ushered towards the common room doors by her cybernetic teammate.

"C'mon, Star. He's just lookin' out for ya," Cyborg explained as the two left the main room.

Robin watched them leave before turning his focus to the changeling, "You might wanna go get checked out, too, Beast Boy."

"Nah, dude, I'm fine right here…" Beast Boy relaxed on the couch, "I just wanna chill for a while. Dr. Light is a pain in the butt!" Raven, who had been sitting silently at the table up until now, nodded in agreement.

"No kidding."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, unable to decipher his dark teammate's tone. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"No."

He squinted his eyes thoughtfully, "Are you sure? You're the only one who didn't get whooped, after all."

"I'm not being sarcastic," she explained, voice flat as ever, "Doctor Light is annoying."

Beast Boy sunk deeper into the comfort of the couch, "Oh, okay." Raven took a seat at their ops room table, eyes skimming over the shimmering object.

Robin made his way over to the empath, who sat in front of the gem they retrieved from the battle. He leaned in, inspecting it closely, "Do you know what this is, Raven?"

"No idea," she stated. The Boy Wonder raised an eyebrow, uncertain about her tone, but said nothing.

"Oh, dudes!" Beast Boy shot up from the couch and looked over the backrest, "That thingy we got?"

Raven rolled her eyes at his lack of a better term for the object, "Yes, Beast Boy, it's right here."

He jumped over the edge and sprinted up to them, eager to touch the shiny object. A gloved hand grabbed the changeling's wrist, however, preventing him from making contact.

"No, Beast Boy. We don't know what this thing is or what it does," Robin warned.

Beast Boy's ears drooped comically, reminding the empath of a downtrodden puppy, "But duuuuude… it's so cool looking!" The Titans' leader released him from his grasp and, instead, picked up the gem himself to bring it to the trophy room.

"Whatever this is, it'll be safe in the trophy room."

"How come you get to hold it!?" Beast Boy whined, earning another annoyed eye roll from his half-demon teammate.

Raven stood from her seat, brushing off her cloak, "Because he's our leader and he won't break it - unlike _someone_ ," she shot the changeling a pointed look.

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at her, "How do you know I'd break it?"

The empath scoffed, "Please, Beast Boy. Do you not remember the last few times you messed around with villain tech?"

"Of course I do!" he crossed his arms triumphantly, "I've got an elephant's memory!"

"You _are_ an elephant half the time," the empath deadpanned.

Robin interjected quickly, preventing Beast Boy's oncoming retort, "As entertaining as this conversation is, guys, this will be the last time someone touches this thing until we figure out what it is. Got it?"

Raven nodded while Beast Boy tried to protest. "What!? That's so not-," a harsh nudge from the empath's elbow cut him short. "Hey, Raven, that hurt!" the changeling whined yet again, eliciting an irritated huff from his teammate. The leader of the titans shook his head at them.

Rolling her eyes, Raven made her way over to the kitchen for some tea, "Grow up, Beast Boy." The Boy Wonder turned, again, to exit the common room but came to a stop as his girlfriend and teammate reentered the vicinity.

"Oh, Robin!" Starfire beamed, "I do not possess the 'concussion'! This is most joyous news, is it not?" she engulfed her boyfriend in a bone crushing hug, causing the gem to slip out of his grasp.

The boy wonder's eyes bugged despite the blush shading his cheeks, "Wait, Star-" Cyborg noticed the object and snatched it up before it hit the ground.

"No worries, man. It's safe with me," he grinned victoriously, tossing it back and forth between both hands.

"Cy, that's not-" Robin began, but was interrupted once again by his alien girlfriend. Clasping her hands together, Starfire floated into the air.

"Friend Cyborg, are we playing the game of 'hot potatoes'?" she held out her arms, eager to catch the oversized gem. Beast Boy sat up from the couch, ears perked.

"What!? Dude, Robin! How come they get to play with it?"

Their leader huffed, "They don't-." Cyborg, much to the red Titan's dismay, tossed the trophy of Doctor Light's defeat in the air.

"Sure, Star. Heads up!"

The alien swooped down and caught the airborne gem, smiling brightly. "Friend Beast Boy, catch!" she hardly gave the green boy any time to think before Doctor Light's gem was soaring through the air again. During that time, Cyborg had pulled up some music from his build in radio.

Robin was not pleased, "Stop-!"

"Haha, caught it!" Beast Boy grinned, though the smile fell from his lips as a bright light enveloped the gem's surface. "Uhh, guys?" He looked down, Doctor Light's jewel shaking with power, "I think this thing just turned on or something. Uhh… Rob, you take it!"

"What?" Robin froze, catching it in his outstretched hands before tossing it to Cyborg on an instinctual whim. He blinked, the situation dawning on him, "Wait-!"

"Nuh uh, I don't want it!" Cyborg threw it hastily to the nearest Titan.

Starfire laughed, seizing the shining 'hot potato', "I love this game! Friend Raven?" The empath looked up from her tea, not have expected the gem to come her way, and caught it with outstretched hands. Her eyes widened as an invisible force pulled her out of her seat and into the object in her hands.

"Uh oh."

 _Crash!_


End file.
